User talk:Anonymos
GUESS WHAT? I LEARNED HOW TO ARCHIVE! FOR PROOF, CLICK HERE! COOL, HUH? I'm your first message!--Owester Come talk! 00:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I was the one who taught you.--Owester Come talk! 00:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) What's it called?--Owester Come talk! 00:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Okay.--Owester Come talk! 00:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I've heard of it. I just forgot what it was.--Owester Come talk! 00:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Big News! I just made a wiki! Its called Simpson Roleplay. Here is a link to it - http://simpsonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Simpson_Role_play_Wiki Turnertang 21:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! We are on the chat! (At the top of the sidenotice.) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! Elimination 2moro instead. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Couple weeks, maybe months...--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:43, 28 May 2009 (UTC) HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Did you have a good birthday yesterday?--The Owester's here! Talk to me 14:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) My birthday's in July so remind Nalyd.--The Owester's here! Talk to me 14:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) It's the ninth of July.--The Owester's here! Talk to me 14:55, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Okay.--The Owester's here! Talk to me 15:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) 2moro! Promise. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Total Drama... PAIRS! That's right! The wacky, crazy guy that brough y'all the most dramatic camps EVER is back with a new format: Pairs! Pick a partner and the two of you can go through the game together! Join now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! What do you think about the final 4 themes!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Yes you did write a lot!! I like the name! Come on the chat to talk with me for some stuff. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, would you mind if I put the pictures together for the Next Top Model group shot? I have photoshop so if you guys post the pictures it will be really easy for me to put them all together with a nice background. Sunshine + Ravioli 20:43, 2 June 2009 (UTC) My camp DJ-Roxs Wanna join the gang? hey submit a late pic for eva to save her butt from elimination on TDMakeover 1--K11You know the DrillTDF 07:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) WHEN DOES THE THINGAMOBOBBER COME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I could not remember what. Your picture for Model! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:43, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! I have a Mac!! Me got Photoshop! I used to use a program exactly like Paint, called Paintbrush, on the Mac. You can download it on the internet. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I will soon. Did you see my picture for Ghost Train???? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:48, 4 June 2009 (UTC) KK. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) OK! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) TAG They do this on YouTube all the time. All you do is post some random fact about yourself on your page, and then tag someone else (except for the person who tagged you!). Have fun!!--K11You know the DrillTDF 23:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I finished my finals today! Beat my 103 on English! Ha! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) K. G2G [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:01, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I am BACK! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) OK. I am gonna guess you live in........ Virginia!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:19, 5 June 2009 (UTC) New Jersey!!!! WOO! BTW, I am freaking out about your important news about Total Drama Mania! GOSH! WHAT IS IT????? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) K. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know I respect you Oppose vote against me. Its all good. :) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:20, 5 June 2009 (UTC) are you gonna do the challenge for totaldramahero --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i wanna see it! did you see mine --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I just realezied that everyone has archive! anywho i won't be here tonight! --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i have to play handbells for 8th grade gradutation (school ended for me today! ) --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) well im glad 7th grade is over! we started earlier (august 25th or something like that) --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) k! --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Can you come on the chat please?? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:01, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Not yet... I'm double-checking to make sure Izzy's not breaking any rules by wearing shorts. :P Sunshine + Ravioli 20:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ Sunshine + Ravioli 20:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey! Random gift! This pic is gonna be featured in the fan art video. See the forum for more info.--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 23:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Your welcome! I thought you would like it... Now, can you do me a favor? Can you tell me who turnertang's favorite character is? I'm gonna make him a pic next. Please don't tell him! I want it to be a surprise!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 23:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, Thanks!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 23:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) HOLAS!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) She did well. I will change soon. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Change guesses duh!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Change guesses for TDMania. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) We shall see then! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:20, 9 June 2009 (UTC) GO TO DA CHAT PLEASE! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Why did you leave..... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) OK, that is really weird.......... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) All girl final 3! Ali, Elaine, and RONDA!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Cya 2moro! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I KNOW!!! YEAH! I have been desperately trying to see if Sunshine will enter. I am gonna give her until tonight.... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Go to http://american-idol.wikia.com/wiki/Felicia_Barton Check out the video at the bottom!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) K! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Me is changing it to call out order. You'll see. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Why? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Cool!! Two things: Do you like Felicia Barton's page? and Did you watch that vid yet? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! I did Felicia's page alone. No help! I think it is awesome! I am hoping that I will be adding to it soon!! ;) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I KNOW!!!! I LOVE THE SONGS TOO!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sometime soon... maybe tomorrow. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I am very sorry about that............. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:00, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I am truly and sincerely sorry that I procrastinate on the Top Model eliminations. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Sure!! Hop on board! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:05, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I KNOW! I have seen that vid! So cool, right??? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I know.... so much more deserving! You guys killed me this week on Top Model. Also, I reserved a spot for you for Tatiana on Idol vs. TDI. Just switch Lindsay for her... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) YES!! COMPLETELY HARD DECISIONS!!!!!! GAH!!! I think I have made up my mind, though. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Fine..... first, tell me what you thought of the challenge and photos. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Good predictions. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Nalyd and I are discussing some admin stuff, so in a couple minutes, OK? Cool [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) OK. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC) KK. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:57, 11 June 2009 (UTC) YO YO DAWG! WHAT IS CRACKALAKIN HOMIE G!! WORD! LOL!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Lol!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Cya then [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) YOU ARE TAGGED!!!! They do this on YouTube all the time. All you do is post some random fact about yourself on your page, and then tag someone else (except for the person who tagged you!). Have fun!!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 00:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) HI!! I AM GRADUATING TONIGHT!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yes and no. I am in 8th grade, but is a K-8 school! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) CooL! You are really fast on the challenge! BTw, did you draw the pose like I suggested? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Cool!! Are you using photos of her from the internet to help guide your drawing of her? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I shall!! BTW, you were tagged above. Also, do you know what Tyra Banks looks like! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:04, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Look above. TDIfan left you the message explaining it. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:06, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah!! Liked her!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Buena suerte. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) YEs it is Spanish for Good luck!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) IT IS THE NEW TAGGGING TEMPLATE!! g2g [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Go you!! Bye!! XD [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Have fun!! Don't break nothin' now, you hear?! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) 12? I thought it was 13! XD [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) BTW, can you update the tags forum please? I believe it was K11, Sprinklemist, TDifan, and you, in that order. Thanks. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) The one about knives, blades, and sharp things. Should it be more identifiable (as in telling people I was tagged)? SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) You have Eva and Ezekiel ready for TDMakeover--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 16:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) aww i wanted to see eva 4 more days until then if you want to do eva or ezekiel--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 16:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I gotta do some math calculations for that! Sorry for the extreme latenessnessness! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Lots and lots of percentages. You have, so far.... a........ 14.59 score. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yes.... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Wow.... some interesting results. 3rd highest was strange, there were two lucky souls, and one person 10 points ahead of the rest, and it is not who you think. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:04, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Chat please. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:02, 12 June 2009 (UTC) G2g explain later. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) cant wait to see well es bye--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 21:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) LOL, I already read it. Bravo, Anonymos! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Subscriber The new Total Drama Pop Star chapter is up! [[User:Turnertang|'Its the awesome Turnertang!']] [[User Talk:Turnertang|'Want to chat?']] OMG WHAT??? Sunshine + Ravioli 17:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) SUBSCRIBER UPDATE!!! ATTENTION! Sunshine has created a new camp, Pixie Panic! Now is your chance to finally play as a member of the pasti family! Sign up now! Sunshine + Ravioli 18:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) TDI19's Subscriber News: Edition 4 Hey! Hey! Hey!! I have come up with another idea!!! :-) Anyway, I am writing a new fanfiction called, The Wikia Office (tentative). Check it out here: http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wiki_Office!! Audition a character and watch the drama unfold! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ??? Why do you think Sunshine always ignores me did I do anything?--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 00:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I have sent her about 15 messages total but she never has responded to one of them.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 00:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) COME ON THE CHAT NOW!!!!!! IMPORTANT!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry! There was a mix up! You got em. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome! This camp is immensely popular!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Come on!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:09, 16 June 2009 (UTC) NONNNNNNNNNNY!!!!!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Wanna Chat? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:56, 16 June 2009 (UTC) GASP!!! YOU KICKED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Cya 8:30! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'm on. Sorry for the extreeeeeeeeeeeeme lateness. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Come on the chatango this time. Discussion there. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Weird. I logged on one hour exactly after your message. Lol! Anyway.... I am here for like 5 minutes. What's up? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Cool. Let us go! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I started a new camp!! It's my first camp that I've hosted!!! It's called: Total Drama Hotel! User:Cards777 I AM BACK! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:28, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yup. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:37, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I am back [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I am ready to chat!!! :) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yup. Finished writing my TDA2 reviews. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Youre welcome!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I Posted 12!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) K!? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah... chatting with Nalyd! Come on! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I know.... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 13:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Chat?? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 13:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) YAYYYYYYYYY!!! :) HI! CHAT?? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Nonny.... you and Kevin really bugged me... you left without me saying goodbye! I was writing a story!!! DARN! Well, night! Cya tomorrow! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC) HI!!! HI!!! CHAT! NOW!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:12, 22 June 2009 (UTC) INVITATION TO YOU AND TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS Hey just telling you I made 2 new web sites and I wanted you guys to check it out and spread the word out. the two of them are called totaldramaactionfanclubs.wikia.com cartoonmarriage.wikia.com thank you and I would appreciate it if you and all adminstrators would and again thank you so every every much. BRITTNEY Dear Subscriber.... Join Penguins vs. TDI! --Sorrie!Ring a Ding LOL 15:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Update for Subscribers The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. I hope you like it. SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Chat? TDIWF? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Sequel to Mystery Island The sequel to Total Mystery Islandhas been made! Its called Total Invention Island. Turnertang 00:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Sure. At TDICW. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:08, 23 June 2009 (UTC) HEYYYYYYYY!!!! HOW DID YOUR AUDITION GO???? TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT AT CHAT! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I was on TDIFF. Are you on the new one? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Go on TDIFF. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I was visiting a friend yesterday, so I wasn't on. Sunshine + Ravioli 01:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) HEY!!! HI!!! HOLA!!! YO!!! KONITCHIWA!!!! (LOL) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) LOL! Come on chat? I am already there. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:05, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Mania and Total Drama World Is the challenge for Total Drama Mania, still going on?? --Cards777 Soccer is so AWESOME I love Total Drama Island 19:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Also, there is a new challenge for Total Drama World!!! --Cards777 Soccer is so AWESOME I love Total Drama Island 21:22, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Chat? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 13:33, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Bye! Finale at 8PM!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 13:34, 27 June 2009 (UTC) HI! FINALE TONIGHT!!! YOUR C2 CHARACTERS CAN ARRIVE! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:10, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Duh... all people for C2 are invited to the C1 finale! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:13, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Why runner up? Why not #1? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ONLY TIME WILL TELL!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:20, 27 June 2009 (UTC) TWO HOURS AND TWENTY MINUTES!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ME TOO!!! It looks like tonight... very few other camps will be edited! LOL! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Subscriber! The next chapter of Total Drama Pop Star is up. Turnertang 21:53, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Nonny can you get on the irc and quick! I need to talk to you about TDworld i have a new plan.-Redflare Hey There, Subscribers It's me, Nalyd Renrut! And I've got a brand new camp, Nalyd Renrut's Fifth Camp (in 3-D)! Please join, only subscribers are allowed to join before July first (unlike people who aren't subscribed), so you'll be guaranteed a spot! Also, check out my fanfiction Total Wikia Island! It's almost over, so go check it out! I guess that's it for now. So come join! It may be one of my last camps... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I know, I know... I got home at like 9:45 last night.... much later than 8 PM...... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Meh... not my fault.... I don't drive the car. When I got here, no one was on any way. Fine... I will go break someone's heart right now. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:29, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Well.... I did not see you. BTW, happy 10:30... AM! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Kristen? I am Christin! LOL! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) LOL! Cool!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:38, 28 June 2009 (UTC) OK. That is mean. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I AM STILL REVIEWING PICTURES!!!! HOLD YOUR HORSES! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) LOL! THEN HOLD YOUR PONIES! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:46, 28 June 2009 (UTC) THEN GET CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) LOL. It is time. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:52, 28 June 2009 (UTC) LOL! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Nonny... I think I want both tdifan and Sunshine on for the final result. Can you wait? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC) SI! CHAT? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Update for Subscribers The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Read it! SUBSCRIBERS! The story Total Wikia Island is done! Over! Fin! Read the epic finale here! PLEASE comment! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:54, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Nice Playbill icon. Is it of a specific show, or is it Playbill magazine? SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I see. Yeah, that's me. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I've got no one to talk to. :(--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 23:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Yay! You're on! :D--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 18:02, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Is it a fanfic story?--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 18:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I do that too. Where's Nalyd?--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 18:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I just thought up of a good camp. It's called Futurama vs TDI. I hope no one did that already.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 18:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) It's a tv show done by Matt Groening. Creator of the simpsons. It's funny.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 18:15, 5 July 2009 (UTC) It's on Comedy central but the entire show is on dvd. Simpsons is better though.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 18:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Mine too. But we all know is that our favorite of all is Total Drama Island.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 18:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) There's only going to be three more chapters left. part two of the semi final challenge, The finale and the renunion.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 18:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) See ya later.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 18:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Subscriber Update The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Please read. It's a very special chapter. SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) VIQ!!! (very important question ^^) Im drawing a "grande" tdicamps picture and i planned to atleast have 9 or 10 people to be on it, would you like to be in the picture, if yes please send a pic to me! (LOL I sound like a robot!!!)THANKS!!!--Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 14:12, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Subscriber Alert!!!! Season Two of TDI's Got Talent is up and you can join. Click on this link TDI's Got Talent - Season 2 Turnertang 00:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC) OKAY! I am there! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:42, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Lexi is back on tdf--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 17:14, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Update The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. A lot happens... Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:46, 13 July 2009 (UTC) SUBSCRIBER!!! Attention subscriber! Chapter one of Total Sonic Island is up and, er, running! (LOL BAD PUN XD) Check it out!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 00:06, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Subscriber The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. It's a fun chapter. Enjoy! (Let's see if any of your predictions were right) SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:32, 20 July 2009 (UTC) oh no! WM is missing come join the search to find WM on Where in the World is Webkinz Mania? good luck!--♫Sorrie!♫true thunderclan warrior♫ 17:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) also i havent seen you for awhile either... hope you come back soon! --♫Sorrie!♫true thunderclan warrior♫ 17:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey come Back To TDF To cheer on the final three and to the final bonfire to remember the good ol memories--When The Whole Galaxy is in dire need of Cupckaes we turn to Kenzen11 20:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Nonny! Welcome back!--'Hey! I'm 'Blogging.... 15:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by I'm back? We're you gone somewhere?--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 21:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Where were you?--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 21:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Subscriber Update The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Welcome back. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yay! You're back! How are ya?--I'm a tour guide on the Jungle Cruise Ride. Skipper Dan is the name 01:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'm a Courtney fan too...Unlike the majority of the wiki.-Tdiandrockmusic2 14:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) There are so little fans of her that sometimes I think that Nalyd is speading a Courtney-Hating Cult. Courtney does seem to have a massive fanbase on fanfiction.net though.-Tdiandrockmusic2 16:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I guess that explains it... Anyways, if you want to meet fans who obsess over Courtney like Sunshine obsesses over Duncan, go to fanfiction.net-Tdiandrockmusic2 16:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, your right. There can only be one Sunshine. Two would cause the collapse of civilization through reasons I cannot come up with.Tdiandrockmusic2 16:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Uh, Nonny...wanna be friends?Tdiandrockmusic2 16:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hey. Can you help me and Rocky clean up the fan clubs wiki? It's right here. Thanks.--I'm a tour guide on the Jungle Cruise Ride. Skipper Dan is the name 17:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ok, first I wanna say THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!(Nalyd was supposed to help but he isn't here now...) ok, We're on a chatango page called wikicleanup.chatango.com and we're(at least we should be...XD) discussing new rules and what pages to delete and stuff like that. BTW, Where's Turnertang? I haven't seen him on here in a while...--I'm a tour guide on the Jungle Cruise Ride. Skipper Dan is the name 17:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) New Chapter The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ultimate Subscriber Update Hey everyone! As many of you know, I have decided to update Total Drama Paradise to make it better! Click here to see the new and improved chapter one! Also, Total Drama Amazon will not have a new chapter this Friday. However, you can read the first five chapters right now! And for those of you who love Total Drama Amazon can go play the Fantasy League right on this wiki! Well, happy reading! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You have done the impossible! Your characters Heather and Kristi have advanced to season two of my fifth camp. Go there now! Nalyd Renrut's Fifth Camp (Part Two)! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Are you a guy or a girl sorry but ya i dont know so ya--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 04:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) New Chapter is Up The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The latest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) The latest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC) A New Chapter and a New Story! Hola Subscriber-itos! Nalyd Renrut here with BIG NEWS!!! My new story I'd Like to Thank the Academy - An Owen Story has officially started! Chapter on is up! How about you go check it out! Total Drama Amazon chapter eight was posted last night. Go read it and then go place your bets for next week's elimination in the Fantasy League! Remember to keep reading! You never know what will happen next... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) The Big Finale The last chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Who will win? Read and find out. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality My latest competition fic has officially begun! It's the first chapter of Total Drama Reality. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) The second chapter of Total Drama Reality has debuted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:10, October 5, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE JOINlink title Chapter three of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Time To Vote Hello there it is time to vote for a winner in Total Drama Forest--Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 19:17, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter four of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Guess what? I found a theme song for you! Look up Germs by Weird Al Yankovic. --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 15:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC) For Whom The Subscription Tolls Happy Halloween! And, to celebrate Halloween, how about you read a new chapter of Total Drama Amazon? Read it now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter six of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Why has Total Drama Mania been so slow? Nicole lost, so do something! Start day three!!! PLEASEE!!!!!--I'm a-crazy, You're a-crazy, We're a-crazy, LET'S BE CRAZY!!! 00:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Total Fanfiction Crossover Chapter three of Total Fanfiction Crossover is up. It's a goth poetry competition featuring some popular characters. Here's the link: Total Fanfiction Crossover. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter seven of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Chapter eight of Total Drama Reality has been posted. I will warn you that it's a little darker than normal. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) New Wiki! Go here!http://totaldramanything.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Anything_Wiki--GreenMagic WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD *laughs evilly* (XD) 11:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) AVATAR! Hey, Nonny! I felt really bad, because I realized, you don't have an avatar! So I made you one!----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 17:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Nonny, wanna come to the IRC? I'm at TDICAMPS with Weblykinly. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I'll do reviews today and start the poll, then spend the next two days mentally torturing myself with the decision and decide the winner on Sunday. (Today I was pacing around and whacking my head on random walls because I have no idea what I'm doing. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 18:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC) It helps to influence my final decision. It was the same last season- the poll didn't decide the winner, but it did play a part. Sunshine + Ravioli 18:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC)